


Coloring Outside of the Lines

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Draw Me Up Something Nice [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drawing, Erica likes Stiles' drawings, Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Werewolves, characters drawing fanfiction stuff about themselves, characters writing fanfiction about themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulling the door open, blonde hair greeted him and he screamed. “Oh god don’t kill me! There’s only so much I can draw to enhance your beauty!”<br/>Erica chuckled, “Oh Stiles, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about,” she all but purred out at the frightened teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring Outside of the Lines

If Stiles could get away with never seeing the pack again, he would be a happy guy. Just the look that he got from Erica was enough to send him running, and he means full blown ‘run for the fucking hills!!’ kind of running. She caught him right when he passed the boys washroom the next morning, and that’s where he hid for the remainder of the morning break.

He stood in front of the mirror, “You can do this Stiles. You can just squirrel your way around her.” Pulling the door open, blonde hair greeted him and he screamed. “Oh god don’t kill me! There’s only so much I can draw to enhance your beauty!”

Erica chuckled, “Oh Stiles, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about,” she all but purred out at the frightened teen. She linked their arms together and pulled him down the hall, “So, how come I only just found out your fascination with knotting, hm? You know you could’ve always came to me about this, I know _quite_ a bit about this topic,” her red lips stretched wide as she grinned up at him with a glint in her eyes.

“Uh,” he stared. How was she expecting him to reply to that? Really, she wants to describe a knot. Yeah… Stiles’ can’t come to the phone right now, please leave your name and message and he’ll try to get back to you as soon as he can. Beep.

Erica laughed, “Well, I wasn’t here to bother you about that. I want you to keep drawing, and if it be porn or not, you’re going to show me. Got it?” she grinned up at the brunette, her eyes narrowed.

Stiles’ cleared his throat, “okay,” his voice cracked, “okay, I can do that. Sure.”

Erica hugged him tightly, “happy drawing Stiles~” she purred.

\--

Okay, what to draw, what to draw…

It was never this hard before, normally he could just zone out in class and his hand would start drawing on its own. He sighed, this called for the old fashion way. His gaze traveled around the class, nothing to draw, nothing to draw, find me something to draw. Hey! A Slytherin sweater!

Harry Potter world it is then.

Alright, quick rundown of the houses:

Slytherin; Erica, Jackson, and Allison. Hufflepuff: Derek, and Isaac. Ravenclaw: Lydia, Stiles (yours truly), Peter, and Danny. Gryffindor; Scott (Stiles had trouble choosing between that and Hufflepuff), and Boyd.

Stiles hopes to all the higher powers that Allison won’t get mad at this.

Plot point. Character ages? Derek is for sure a seventh year; Peter could be the professor of dark arts, or something like that. Mythology? Actually, that last one would work for him. Okay, Peter Hale was the professor of Mythology. Erica and Allison would be beaters for the Slytherin team. And Deaton could be the headmaster. He is a badass motherfucker, knowing about all this magic stuff. It could work.

Okay, his teachers could play the professors. That could work nicely. Now, the rest of them will be fifth year students getting into shenanigans.

**It started out as a normal day, as normal a day as it could get at Hogwarts. Fifth year Ravenclaw student Stiles grinned at his friend from across the class, he gave him a thumbs up.**

**“Class. Turn to page 394,” the potions teacher drawled his narrowed eyes hidden behind his spectacles. A glass tube exploded behind him, then a series of others. A few students chuckled. “Stilinkski. McCall.  Detention.”**

**“Crap.”**

Stiles stared down at the drawing. He didn’t like it, he thought with a scowl.

**In the halls of Hogwarts more than just witches and wizards walked among the students. Creatures hidden under human flesh blended into the faces. A pack of werewolves stood out though. A group of attractive people—**

No. Attractive people didn’t quite work.

**Derek growled slamming the younger student against the tree, “you shouldn’t be out here Stiles, it’s not safe,” his eyes flashing red. The full moon rising above their heads.**

**Howls pierced the haunted forest, Derek’s graze locking on to the area it came from future in the forest. “The pack?” Stiles gulped, eyes taking in his surroundings for the first time.**

**“Not quiet,” he growled pressing closer to the Ravenclaw, “you picked a bad night for a walk, Stiles.”**

**Stiles’ rolled his eyes, “every night is a bad night for a walk with you guys,” it was true. Any trouble that Stiles has gotten into that was life threatening was because of the seventh year and his werewolfiness. Not even kidding.**

**A howl sounded, “Isaac,” Derek stated, “the pack should be here soon.”**

**“So what, you werewolves have a werewolf fight club every full moon or something?” Stiles grinned around the ache that was starting to form in his back with the bark digging into his lower back and shoulder blades.**

**Derek stared, his eye brows pointing downwards in a hard V.**

Okay, Stiles was really tempted to just make them kiss. Ahh, that kiss. Stiles closed his eyes; the ghost of Derek Hale’s lips still haunted him.

Oh god, yes he’s gonna have some Hogwarts making out in this. _God yes_.

**“Don’t make that face Sourwolf,” Stiles pouted pinching the werewolf’s cheeks and pulling his lips into a smile. “There’s that smile,” he grinned rubbing their noses together before sealing their lips together.**

**“This isn’t the time for this, Stiles,” Derek grumbled stepping away from the fifth year.**

**“You say that every day.”**

Okay, this scene wasn’t going to go anywhere.

**The Room of Requirement was the reason why they were able to keep this… thing… so secretive. And it was hard with a pack of werewolves sniffing and able to smell every.single.thing.you.do. Yeah… made masturbating hard. But that was beside the point. The come and go room was what kept this little thing that they had going, when sneaking out to go see each other was becoming harder to do.**

**Hands gripped clothing, pulling at it while tongues battled. Derek broke away to pull the sweater and blazer over the younger student, trailing kisses along the moles that he found along Stiles’ collar bone. The lanky teen flopped back into the bed of pillows, the room flickering with candles. “I don’t understand why we always imaging this with some major romantic candle light, its cheesy. But I gotta say, it does set the mood,” Stiles grinned up at the werewolf who was removing his own layering.**

**“Shut up Stiles,” Derek growled tugging at the fifth year’s pants. Pants tore, but the sound fell on deaf ears as more clothes feel to the stone flooring. Derek kneeled on the bed of pillows in between Stiles’ knees. His hands caressed Stiles’ thighs as he nipped down the younger male’s chest—**

Erica leaned over his shoulder to get a look at his scribbling. “Damn,” she whistled trying to reach for the notebook.

“No, bad, not done yet,” he said slapping her grabbing hands away.

“Oh c’mon Stiles~, I won’t be able to see it until lunch then!” she pouted resting her chin on his shoulder. The sounds of chairs scrapping the floor and people walking finally reaching his ears. He spent a whole period drawing Hogwarts Derek and Stiles porn. Oh god.

“No. Now I gotta jet, or I’ll be late for chem.”


End file.
